Libraries Aren't So Innocent
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: Naruto’s lovers visit him at school...Oneshot! Uke Naruto! SasuGaaNaru! Sequel to “When Naruchan comes home!”


A/N: Ello peeps! I gotta a couple reviews saying to make a sequel and stuff…so I thought why not? Give the peeps what they want…So Here you are!!!

Summary: Naruto's lovers visit him at school...Oneshot! Uke Naruto! Sasu/Gaa/Naru! Sequel to "When Naru-chan comes home!"

Pairings: Gaa/Sasu/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1397

Libraries Aren't So Innocent

Naruto sat in the back of the library, alone, shoving his face in a book. He had an exam coming up and if he didn't get a good grade, he wouldn't be able to go home for Christmas vacation! He would have to go to a program and get taught this stuff again! Naruto sighed and laid his head on the table. He wasn't gonna be able to learn all this stuff for the exam.

He sighed again and closed the book. _"Might as well call the guys and say that I can't come home for Christmas…"_ Naruto thought depressingly. Naruto closed his eyes; he's been so tired, staying up and studying. Maybe if he just slept for a couple minutes and with that last thought, he fell asleep.

Naruto woke up with something touching his leg. He jolted awake and looked at his watch, discombobulated. He looked at his watch more closely and his eyes gone wide. He's been asleep for two hours! Naruto stuffed his books into his backpack and jumped out of his seat about to leave when he tripped over the chair leg.

Naruto's stuff fell out of his bag while he was sprawled out on the floor, rubbing the bruise starting to form on his leg. He rolled up his pant leg to check the patch of skin that he hit. Naruto flung his pant leg back down and scrambled to pick up his books. He shoved all of his things back into his bag, haphazardly.

Naruto was about to pick up another book but somebody beat him to it. The person bent down and picked up the book. He looked Naruto right in the eyes when he handed him the book. Naruto took the book, stunned and shocked. The person put his fingers under Naruto's chin and helped him shut his mouth.

"S-Suke…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked confusedly while regaining his senses. Both heads snapped up when they heard the library door open. There, Gaara stood a bit peeved. He stomped up to Sasuke and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck, Sasuke!? You gave me the wrong fucking directions! I bet you did that on purpose to! Oh…and hi Naru-chan." Gaara said angrily to Sasuke but nice and sweet to Naruto. Naruto waved weakly in response because he was stunned again. Sasuke grabbed on to Gaara's hand and yanked it off his shirt. Sasuke brushed his shirt off and said calmly.

"It's your own fault you're too stupid." Gaara got angry again and was about to sock Sasuke in the face when Naruto interrupted.

"So guys, what are you doing here?" Naruto said while tilting his head to the side. Gaara hugged Naruto from the behind with his arms around Naruto's shoulders as Sasuke talked.

"Naru-chan we heard that you were having trouble with studying for your exam from a friend. And we thought we'd be able to help so you could come home for Christmas." Sasuke said mischievously. Sasuke looked at Gaara and raised his eyebrows. Gaara raised his eyebrows and winked.

Naruto perked up and started getting excited. Sasuke and Gaara grinned slyly.

"Tell me! I wanna know!" Naruto said bouncing on the toes of his feet. Sasuke and Gaara lead Naruto back to the table. Naruto was about to sit in the seat when Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't sit in the chair just yet…we're starting with the first exercise." Sasuke said. Sasuke opened up one of Naruto's book and Gaara positioned him in front of the table, looking at the book. Naruto looked confused and scratched his head lightly.

"Now what?" Naruto said confused. Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other and Sasuke mouthed the words "One, two, three" and gave him the signal. Gaara bent down and pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers in one swift motion.

Naruto snapped his head down and blushed a bright red. Naruto pointed his legs inward and tried to cover himself up with his arms. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a look that gave Naruto's the chills. Suddenly Naruto felt an intrusion poking at his entrance and moaned. Gaara had slicked his fingers with lube and started fingering Naruto.

Sasuke leaned across the table and kissed Naruto on the lips. Gaara started shoving another finger up Naruto's hole. Naruto gasped and moaned, which gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Naruto and Sasuke's tongue battled trying to push the other's tongue back into their mouth. Sasuke and Naruto had saliva dripping down their chins onto the table.

Suddenly, Sasuke and Gaara switched places and Sasuke pulled his pants and boxers down. Sasuke shoved his cock into Naruto's tight, hot hole. Naruto screamed and covered his mouth with his hands. Sasuke stopped moving in Naruto and pulled almost out of Naruto. Naruto whined and tried to push his ass back but Sasuke held him in place. Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Naru-chan…if you want me to keep going, read the book out loud to me." Sasuke said seductively and started sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto grabbed the book with shaky hands and started reading the text. After each paragraph Sasuke slammed back in Naruto and Naruto moaned.

Naruto suddenly felt a hot wet mouth closing on his cock and he moaned and dropped the book. Naruto leaned on the table for support and Sasuke kept on slamming in harder and harder. The table was moving across the floor and the books were falling off the table.

Naruto couldn't take it and cummed in Gaara's mouth.

"Suke! Nghhh!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke groaned and cummed in Naruto. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and nipped at Naruto's neck. Gaara got out from under the table and sat down in the chair behind Naruto.

Sasuke picked up a book off the ground and looked at Gaara.

"Gaara! You got Naru-chan's valuable cum in this book!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto blushed a bright red and covered his face with his hands. Sasuke picked up Naruto's cum off the page with his finger and licked it up.

Suddenly, Naruto was pushed back and onto Gaara. Gaara's cock immediately entered Naruto's hole perfectly and Naruto moaned loudly. Naruto opened up his eyes and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and Naruto realized that they planned this all along. _"Gaara must have pulled his pants down when I wasn't looking! Damn Him!" _Naruto thought but then was brought out of his thoughts when Gaara didn't push back in.

Naruto tried to push back down but Gaara's arms held Naruto's hips in place. Naruto whined and tried to push at Gaara's arms. Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Beg for it." Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"Fine, I'm pulling out." Gaara started pulling out and Naruto shouted.

"Please fuck me! Please make me cum! Gaa-chan!! Nghhh! I want you to fuck me!!" Gaara's cock perked up and he pushed Naruto's hips on to his own. Naruto yelled and Sasuke put his mouth around Naruto's cock. Naruto laid back on Gaara's shoulder and screamed in pleasure. Naruto screamed and cummed in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's cock catching every last drop of it. Gaara slammed a couple more times into Naruto and cummed inside him. All three of them panted heavily and were sweating. Sasuke pulled up Naruto's pants and Gaara's cum immediately started soaking the back of the pants.

Gaara's pulled up his pants and threw Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto looked stunned but then hit Gaara in the back weakly.

"Hey! Put me down! Gaara! Sasuke make Gaara put me down!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry, Naru-chan but I need your help…you left me with an uncomfortable problem" Sasuke said while cackling. Naruto blushed.

"No! I can't take anymore! I won't be able to walk! And how could you say that so easily!? Do you have no shame?!" Naruto shouted all the way home.


End file.
